sevenbladesarchivefandomcom-20200213-history
EYeS
EYeS is an abbreviation for Evolved Youth Series. It is the story of ten empowered young men and women who are pursued by the company that "created" them. Known Affiliations Gundogs The Gundogs are comprised of the ten aforementioned men and women. Later in the series, a few other youths also join, but they do not play a major role in the Gundogs' activities. Shortly after the youths' creation and escape from their respective Deoxycorp laboratory branches, all are drawn to New York, USA by an attack orchestrated by a retrieval company. There they meet and come together to form a kind of mercenary outfit. Members of the Gundogs: Alpha Knight is the Chinese-Caucasian leader of the Gundogs. His country of origin is unknown but he was raised in Deoxycorp's Los Angeles branch. It is also unknown where he picked up his marksmanship skills and his ability to use gun-to-gun melee. Designated the Shadow Waltz by Automa Enterprises. Heeler Riene is the genius and strategist. He was born in Japan but was raised in Deoxycorp's Singapore branch. Apart from Karmine and Ashley, he is the only member to have been a resident in the same branch as a fellow member: Carnaecia was also present in his branch. A key difference being that they never really socialized despite Carnaecia's admiration toward him. Designated the Stonewall by Automa Enterprises. Akita Carnaecia is a precious girl and the standard up to which all members would like to live emotionally. She was raised similarly to Riene in Deoxycorp's Singapore branch. Designated the Cloudless by Automa Enterprises. Demon Dog Sylvie is a shinobi-styled warrior. Her country of origin is unknown though it is speculated to possibly be Brazil. She was "raised" in Deoxycorp's London branch until her escape when she would be looked after by a French couple. Designated the Spectre by Automa Enterprises. Show Dog Violette, entitled debutante born in France and raised in Deoxycorp's . Designated the Skyfall by Automa Enterprises. Ghost Hound Aurumae is a samurai-trained fencer. She was born in Australia but raised in Deoxycorp's Shinjuku branch. Designated the Deep Seed by Automa Enterprises. Watcher Steel, his real name is Caleb. Steel is presumably Brazilian, but the branch of Deoxycorp in which he was raised is unknown even to him. Designated the Android by Automa Enterprises. Bloodhound Saffire, tomboyish troublesome lancer. She is a Samoan raised in D-Corp's Rio de Janeiro branch. Designated the Livewire by Automa Enterprises. Guardian Karmine is a dagger-toting punk. He was born somewhere in the United States and raised in the New York branch. Designated the Jack Frost by Automa Enterprises. Hellhound Ashley is a semi-psychotic brawler. He was born somewhere in the United States and raised in the New York branch. Designated the Roman by Automa Enterprises. 'Deoxycorp' A company run by department head Dianne Reina, Deoxycorp is known worldwide in its attempts to monopolize the pharmaceutical industry. Conspiracy theorists put forth the idea that the Deoxycorp, or the 'Organism', is guilty of testing its products on humans, skipping the stage of animal testing. Some further speculate that they are conducting experiments which have little or nothing to do with medicine. Note: A "branch" of Deoxycorp is not a single building. Within any district, there can be as many as five buildings devoted D-Corp's purposes. There is always at least one laboratory building devoted to research. Often, the other buildings are decoys or backup facilities. Web-personality Thurian Q supposes Deoxycorp's overall goal is world domination or the possible annihilation of the human race in its current evolutionary state. Former employees: These powered individuals worked as "recruiters" and often employed methods such as bribery, extortion, blackmail, and outright kidnapping to build D-Corp's army. Dark Shonen Aoi Raiden Karter 'Karma' Derian Asher 'Ashley' Janus Michael Steel Angela Midas Kayne Stone Candice Stone Sky Veila Eve Avon "Nox" D-Corp escapees: Each of the original escaped subjects found themselves understandably paranoid regarding relationships with other people. When circumstances drew them together and forced them to cooperate, each was more or less suspicious of the others. After a stint working together with the odd activists Rebel 6, the eight of them became more or less a family, managing to defeat a powerful group of reality-shapers through teamwork. Rebel 6 then abandoned them. Kenneth Shirack A unique product within the Program, Ken was not only granted power over dirt and soil but was implanted with a chip that connected him technopathically with a nanoscythe he would come to use as a primary weapon. It is uncertain what became of him after he assisted Rebel 6 in rescuing five escaped subjects from a factory. William A water-bender with a strong sense of right and wrong, while William may have carried a gun, he generally refused to kill anyone if he could think of another option which he usually spent a great deal of time doing. The Aegis A swordsman with the ability to manipulate trees, Aeg was a bit psychotic having an unpredictable and enigmatic nature. Rochelle A brawler with the uncanny talent of communicating with animals. Until she acquired the ability to become animalistic, using beast-like traits in combat, she relied heavily upon a taser-glove designed by her close friend, David. Natalie Nat's psychosis had put Aegis to shame. She was so easily moved to violence, she would even impale people who had made no aggressive action toward her. Ishimaru the Reaper A bit of a mouthy and arrogant swordsman, Ishimaru tended to think much of himself, believing he could handle pretty much any situation alone. NinJack A youth whose actions were motivated solely by his need to escape, Jack wielded twin daggers built from crystal that he could manipulate using his control over hard earthen substances. Jade A girl who relied on deception to earn trust of those she otherwise distrusted, Jade was a Midas who often complained she wished to be a pyrokinetic because "blowing stuff up is cool". She initially joined D-Corp when confronted by representatives of both the Organization and Rebel 6. She was sent to infiltrate Rebel 6 for the purpose of reporting back to D-Corp and destroying the group from within but being none-too-bright, she quickly forgot and became devoted to the team. 'Automa Enterprises' Formerly, a subsidiary of Deoxycorp focusing on prosthesis and cybernetics, AutE broke away from its parent company in effort to establish itself as a separate entity. Theories also surround AutE of possible conspiracy. Known in select circles as the "Machine", some presume AutE is operated entirely by automated devices and robots if not, at the least, human employees with no independent will. Thurian Q deems AutE as being no better than D-Corp, espousing a theory that this "entity" seeks nothing short of the complete mechanizing of all mankind or its utter obliteration and replacement by the "sentient" machine. Known AutE agents: Agent Japanese Raiden Agent French Rose Agent German Zein Agent English Mercer Agent Italian Cartel Project No.MH005 Glitch Glitch is a massive muscular hulk with a low intelligence quotient. It is unknown whether he started out dumb or if this is a result of the experiments that made him. Glitch has a chip implanted in his brain that when activated blocks his pain receptors and increases production from his adrenal glands. This makes him stronger, faster, more aggressive and pretty much unstoppable. Project No.MH006 Sixx Sixx is the most powerful product developed by Deoxycorp, possessing multiple superhuman abilities such as superspeed, superhuman strength, pyrokinesis, telepathy, increased cellular regeneration, and corporeal mitosis (self-cloning) among others. Unfortunately, coupled with the traumatizing experiments that created him, his power has driven him mad, garnering a DID with at least six alternate personalities. The dial on his chest is a useless attachment which Automa promised would allow him to access his powers one at a time a la Ben10. In reality, Sixx activates his powers according to psychological preference as each new personality takes over. Sixx's personas include: Snapshot the Speedster, Freezeframe the Timelord (uses telepathy to control people's minds on mass scale thus granting the illusion of stopped time), and Splitscreen the Cloner. Other personalities have yet to be seen. Agent Xana Deceased Agent Alexander Deceased Drawsobor An outdated product with an energy blade. Derian Inc A small privately-owned conglomerate that seems to invade into AutE territory in developing prosthetics and cybernetic technology. However, it also develops weapons technology and conducts transactions with countries across the globe. Known D.I. representatives: James Baron "Joker" Jeremiah Jayne Almeria Aldus Sawyer "Dante" Mikaela "Siege" Codighah "The Black Dog" 'Unaffiliated' Rebel 6 Jophiel Derian "Zenith" Zephaniah Rauss "K-Bar" Klyde Barton Miki Danielas "Kodiak" Bear Bradley "Cyber" Dysner "Jette" Sedryn The Latinos Cujo Valdez, Mexican-Navajo Romeo Mijo, Mexican-Italian Thomas Lorenzo "La Bandito" (a deliberate mutilation similar to El Chupacabra) Andrick Ramirez Deceased Creation Material that inspired this work include but are not limited to: X-Men Transformers G.I. Joe Ben10 The D-Corp escapees and Rebel 6 were created for an online text rpg based on this work.